1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device comprising a convenient engaging mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, for a conventional portable computer 10, an engaging structure 13 is disposed on the peripheries of the display panel 11 and the body 12 to latch the display panel 11 and the body 12 in a closed status.
The engaging structure 13 comprises a pair of engaging members 13A disposed on the periphery of the display panel 11, a pair of corresponding engaging members 13B disposed in the body 12, and a pair of switches 13C, on the front left and front right ends of the portable computer 10, connected to the corresponding engaging members 13B. When the engaging members 13A penetrate through the openings 121 on the body 12 to engage with the corresponding engaging members 13B, the display panel 11 and the body 12 can be maintained in a closed status.
To open the display panel 11 relatively to the body 12, the user has to use both hands to move the switches 13C toward opposite directions, thereby moving the corresponding engaging members 13B so that they are separated from the engaging members 13A. Then, the user lifts up the display panel 11 to open the display panel 11 relatively to the body 12.
Due to the symmetrical disposition of the engaging structure 13 within the portable computer 10, the user has to use both hands to separate the display panel 11 with the body 12 when opening the portable computer 10. Furthermore, two-step (moving the switches 13C and lifting the display panel 11) is required to separate the display panel 11 and the body 12, causing inconvenience of operation.